


The Plotting Prince.

by pekeleke



Series: Harry Potter And The Clueless Prince. [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, Complete, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Severus receives truly terrible news...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plotting Prince.

**Title:** _**The Plotting Prince.**_

**Fandom:** Harry potter (Snarry)

**Characters** : Harry Potter, Severus Snape.

**Author** : pekeleke.

**Rating** : G.

**Word** **count** : 702

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**A/N** : Unbetaed. Writtenfor the adventdrabbles **([DW](http://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/),[ LJ](http://adventdrabbles.livejournal.com/), [IJ](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/)[)](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/)** 2013 Prompt 7: The Spirit Of Yule.

This is the fifth part of my [ _ **Harry Potter**_ _ **A**_ _ **nd**_ _ **T**_ _ **he Clueless Prince**_](http://pekeleke.dreamwidth.org/91986.html#cutid1) series.

**Summary** : In which Severus receives truly terrible news...

**A/N:** Now you can download this story on PDF format at [rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=272&key=PEKELEKEd8dab1a3431b59d2183f0b4c29ce4cb9)

 

_**The Plotting Prince.** _

Severus walks slowly around the lake, so busy pondering the awful news that Draco has just delivered that he's utterly oblivious to both the beautiful sunset and the ice-cold wind that keeps pushing his dark hair against his face, forcing him to re-arrange it constantly with distracted exasperation.

A Warming Charm prevents him from freezing and the silent, open space is the perfect venue to deal with the stressed agitation that affects him as he tries to come to terms with Draco's confidential report regarding Potter's worrisome decision to find himself a bloke to marry before the end of next year.

Seems like his DADA professor is taking his ex-girlfriend's engagement harder than anyone imagined, given his orientation, and judging by Severus' own memory of how dejected he looked during Ginevra's engagement party he can clearly picture the kind of bitter desperation that must have driven poor Potter to say such a thing to Draco...

“ _The problem with Potter is that he suits actions to words. He's probably planing to announce that he's looking for someone to settle down with in the bloody Prophet and as soon as he does that, every galleon digger within a 300-mile radius will flock to Hogsmeade, looking to... charm... him._ _Potter won't be able to tell genuine affection from manufactured passion. He'll end up marrying some lying bastard who'll drag him away from Hogwarts', thus leaving me without my perfectly acceptable DADA professor...”_

That ghastly thought keeps circling Severus' mind, disturbing his inner peace and making him worry incessantly about the possibility that his prepaid vacation plans will be ruined by Potter's egoistical bout of maudlin loneliness.  
  
So what if his ex has hooked up with one of the richest, most elegant, attractive and sophisticated heirs in Europe? Just because the woman can't live without an engagement ring doesn't mean that everyone else should marry, too. Potter is barely 20, for Merlin's sake! What does he even know about love at his age? Severus himself is twice as old and has absolutely no clue about where one goes to find himself husband material around here...

There's a dingy club at the wrong end of the village that caters to the area's lonely souls, but that usually involves an exchange of galleons and the last stall in the loo. Potter will have to go all the way to London, if he wants to find himself someone half-decent, and that means that he'll be Flooing back and forth all the time, going out on cheesy dates and being constantly distracted instead of focusing on teaching. He could get hurt during practical sessions if he's hungover, sleep-deprived or -Merlin forbid- daydreaming about some muscled Mr. perfect...

“This is outrageous. An abominable calamity. I can't allow such a thing to happen under any circumstances!” He growls with incensed agitation, deciding right there and then that he's not letting anyone con poor, deluded Potter into entering a highly disruptive fabricated relationship.

_'I'll just have to find someone trustworthy for the brat to focus on. Someone from around here. Preferably with ties to the castle... But who?'_

A worried frown mars his pale forehead as he ponders the benefits of his meager options. None of his male professors will work well for Potter. Not. A. Single. One. Of. Them.... Fillius is too short and Hagrid is too tall. Horace is already talking about retiring, so he's far from ideal, and Argus will cover the poor Gryffindor in chains and abuse him without shame, that old pervert.

“ _It'll have to be me, then.”_ He finally realizes, lifting shocked eyes towards the castle and wondering how on Earth is he going to convince Potter that he wants...  
  
“Friendship. It will have to be friendship. Potter will never agree to have a romantic relationship with me and his obsession with marrying should be temporary, anyway...” He mutters to himself, ignoring the unsettling twitch that spreads over his scrawny chest with obstinate determination.  
  
“The cold is getting to me.” He sighs and heads towards the castle, plotting how to go about the business of claiming a Hufflepuffish desire to embrace 'the spirit of Yule' in order to approach his target without raising unwanted suspicions...

 

**TBC**


End file.
